


My Baseball Girl

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Safewords, Swearing, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of fisting, mentions of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Steve fucks Nancy with a baseball bat.





	My Baseball Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, no one's ever stuck a baseball bat inside me, not the small one I'm mentioning, nor a big one so be safe. Negotiate before hand, have safe words, be safe. DO not use this realistically. It is fiction. And probably wildly inaccurate.   
> xx  
> t

It starts with a conversation which turns into an outkinking debate. Both Steve and Nancy were extremely kinky and knew how to play the game. Safewords and Aftercare were very important to them, but so were pushing limits. So each week, one of them would come up with a new kink to try. Of course there was always the right to veto, but it turned into an outkinking of one another. 

Last week, they’re tried orgasm denial. They both liked edging quite a bit, but Nancy always always let Steve come. Until last week. She’d sucked him off, she thought actual penatrative sex would be too hard, so she’d swallowed down his dick, and pulled off every time he’d gotten close. When he’d started crying, sobbing to come, she checked his color and let him go. Telling him he wouldn’t be coming that night. Then she sat on his face until she came, and they went to bed. She got him off right away the next morning, but that wasn’t the point. It had been amazing. 

So this week, it’s Steve’s turn. They’re laying in bed, it’s only like seven o’clock, Nancy’s reading her book and Steve is pretending to watch TV, really watching Nancy. She looks adorable, freshly showered, face bare of makeup, hair pulled up in a messy bun, a few pieces of hair in her face. She’s not even wearing anything particularly sexy. A cotton little teddy, but he can see the outline of her breasts through it. 

“Can we try something?” He asks, turning to face her. 

She raises an eyebrow but marks her place in her book and turns to him, 

“What were you thinking?” 

He bites his lip. This is… a lot. It’s dirty and he’s disgusting, but it’s a fantasy he’s had forever. Since high school. And lately it’s been consuming his porn searching. 

“I want to fuck you with my baseball bat,” he spits out, cheeks red. 

Nancy sits up, 

“What?” 

“The small one. The small one!” 

Nancy relaxes and leans back into the pillows, 

“You do?” 

“Yeah Nance, I, I dunno, ever since high school. When you used to come to my games in your cheerleading outfit, even though it was for Football. And you used to always squeeze my ass in your pants. I don’t know, it’s a big thing to me, baseball I mean, and, I dunno, it’d be hot. To have you like, I dunno, so desperate for me that you’ll take anything I give you,” His voice get raspier towards the end and he’s not even looking at Nancy’s face anymore, just her body. 

Finally Nancy clears her throat and Steve meets her eyes. To his surprise, they’re a bit blown, 

“Go get it.” 

“You’re serious?” he asks. 

“Yeah, if it gets you hot, let’s try. I dunno if it’ll fit but, we can try.” 

“Okay!” he says excitedly, “wait,” he slides off the bed, but stands there, wringing his hands together, “The other part of it is, like, I wanna humiliate you.” 

Nancy laughs, 

“I kinda figured babe. I don’t know how fucking me with a baseball bat could be sweet. Now go,” she kicks at him, and he heads to the closet to get the bat. 

It’s one of those kid’s bats, not thick like a normal bat, but still thicker than she’s used to. Plus it’s like, wood. Steve’s already stiffening in his pajama bottoms and when he comes into the bedroom, Nancy is naked, a condom and lube next to her on the bed. 

“You better put a condom on that thing, I’m not trying to get splinters, okay?” 

“Okay babe,” Steve says laying over her. 

“And, and, use lube if I’m not wet enough,” she says a bit shaky. 

He pulls back, 

“Nancy do you want to do this?” 

She nods, 

“Yes, I’m just. Nervous.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you. What do you say if you need to stop?” 

She leans up to kiss him, 

“Red.” 

“Good. Now, just relax, I’m just gonna eat you out for a bit, is that okay?” 

Nancy gives a breathless laugh and rolls her eyes teasingly, 

“I mean, shit, if you must.” 

“Brat,” Steve says, kissing down her stomach. 

Nancy is so beautiful. So sensitive. Goosebumps raise against her skin and he spreads her thighs, stroking them. She’s shaved bare, something she’d just recently started doing, and it sends a thrill through him he’ll be able to see the bat entering her perfectly. He spreads her lips with his fingers and licks from her hole to her clit. She lets out a gasp, and he goes straight for her clit, licking slow circles around it to coax it out from its hiding spot. 

Nancy moans and laces her hands in his hair, as he starts lapping at her, gathering the taste of her on his tongue. He goes back to circling his clit as he slides two fingers in her, 

“Fuck,” she hisses out as his fingers go right to her g-spot. 

He’s too desperate to wait. He can’t believe this is actually happening. Nancy’s bucking against his hand, and he feels her start to shake. He pulls away from her clit then, not stopping the ministrations on the soft pad of her g-spot. 

“Steve,” she moans. 

“Did you need something?” he asks teasingly, leaning down to flick her nipple with his tongue. 

“Unhh, you dick,” she moans. 

He hums,   
“I don’t think so. I see you watching me in the fields. Staring at me in your cheerleading uniform. I bet you don’t even wear panties under it you little slut,” he slides a third finger in, stilling to get her used to the stretch. 

“I don’t” she whispers, “I hoped that, maybe you’d fuck me after the game. Under the bleachers or in the locker room.” 

“Shit, you are a little desperate whore for me aren’t you?” 

She keens, arching her back, 

“Yes, I need something. Anything. I want to come, Steve please,” she moans, clamping her pussy around his fingers. 

He raises an eyebrow, 

“Anything?” 

She nods, biting her lip, she did always play desperate, needy little girl well, 

“Anything so long as I get to come. It just, it feels so good,” she mumbles. 

He smiles, 

“What about my baseball bat. You desperate enough to get fucked by that? I mean the way you look at me, it’s cause I play baseball, right?” 

Nancy stares up at him with wide eyes, 

“Well, I mean yes, but, like, I dunno if it’ll fit.” 

Steve spreads his fingers a little more and she whines, 

“I think it’ll fit slut.” 

She looks up at him, blue eyes wide and somehow already wet. He never knows if she can do that on cue, but it drives him fucking crazy, 

“But Steve, I’m a virgin,” she says in a high pitched soft voice, “I don’t know if it’ll fit in my tight pussy.” 

Steve honest to god whines, dropping his head on her shoulder to catch his breath. Nancy chuckles quietly and he nips at her in retaliation, 

“I guess we’re just gonna have to find out then. I bet I can stretch your pretty pussy out on my bat, then I’ll fuck you after. If I can even get in. You might be too loose for me. A whore for my bat, huh?” 

It’s Nancy’s turn to moan and she watches as he slides the condom over the head of the bat. He spreads on some lube just to be safe, because he doesn’t want to hurt his girl. He props her left leg up so it’s bent and positions himself between her legs, holding the bat. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes please,” she says quietly. 

Steve spreads her lips again and poses the bat at her entrance. Sure it’s smaller than a regular bat, but looking at it compared to Nancy, it’s huge. He hesitates until she nudges him with her knee, 

“I’m a slut for anything you wanna give me. Please Steve. I’ll do anything to be your slut,” she cries softly. 

They both gasp as he slowly pushes the head in. It’s barely in half an inch and Nancy’s clenching around it. 

“Baby, you’ve gotta relax, let me in,” he says, stroking her thigh. 

She relaxes slightly after that, and he slides a little more in. She moans, and he stares. He’s gotta pay attention, make himself stop. The bat only gets thicker from there and she pants as he slides it just a bit further in. 

“Holy fuck,” she says when he stills, “it’s so much. I’m so fucking full.” 

“In a good way?” 

“Holy shit yes, kiss me, please, please,” she says desperately, reaching for him. 

Steve pulls back slightly, 

“I don’t kiss whores. I don’t know where your mouth has been.” 

Nancy’s face flushes red at that and Steve wonders if he’s gone too far, 

“Okay, um, can I earn a kiss?” she asks. 

Steve smiles, pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, 

“Sure baby. Fuck yourself on my bat.” 

Nancy’s face turns even more red, and Steve slides the bat almost all the way out of her, and holds it still. Nancy doesn’t move for a minute. Then Steve smacks her hip, 

“Do it or I’ll find someone else who will.” 

Nancy nods and slowly starts rocking down onto the baseball bat, 

“You can do better than that,” Steve says boredly. 

So Nancy shoves herself down with a moan, 

“Oh Shit!” 

He smiles, 

“Good girl,” 

He fucks her with the bat, slowly but quickly until her hips are rocking up to hit the thrusts. She’s moaning like she’s actually enjoying it and there’s a beautiful flush on her chest and her nipples are hard. His dick is leaking in his bottoms and he leans forward to rub at her clit, 

“Are you gonna come on my bat? Like a dirty little whore? Not even a cock whore huh? Just take whatever we get for you? This is gonna leave you wrecked you know that. No one will even know this is your first time. You’re just gonna be gaping and loose. Do you like having a loose pussy Nancy? I don’t even know if anyone will wanna fuck it anymore. Maybe I’ll just have to fuck you with the bat every time, because nothing else will ever be enough to fill your hungry pussy up. Do you like that baby? That you’re gonna have to get fucked by a bat? Or maybe we could get one of those horse dicks. It’s probably only a little bigger than this, and you took this so fucking easy. God you’re such a whore.” 

“Steve,” her voice breaks and he looks up at her. She’s truly crying now and he stills his hands, 

“Color?” 

“Green. Just kiss me, please,” she hiccups. 

He leans down to kiss her right away, 

“My good girl. My good slut, you can come anytime you want baby. Show me how good you can come for me,” he whispers against her mouth. 

A few moments later she shudders under his arms, sobbing. When she comes down he slowly takes the bat out of her, moaning at the sight. He runs his fingers over her gaping pussy. He can see inside of her. Her red, silk, wet walls. Fuck. He yanks his pants down and takes his cock in his hand, 

“Fuck Nancy, you’re so open, Holy shit I bet I could get my fist in there,” she whines and he speeds up, tucking two fingers in her hole. He’s right, it’s so loose, he can barely feel her walls clenching around him, “Fuck yeah, you’d like that huh? Coming on my wrist? Feeling me so deep inside you? Feeling nothing but me? Ruining you for everyone else? Making you so loose the only thing that can fit in your is my fist?” 

She keens, arching her back, flexing against his fingers and that’s it, he’s coming all over her wet, red, gaping pussy. He collapses over her at that, 

“Holy fuck.”


End file.
